


No Excuse

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList 2011 October Celebration 2nd 1 Hr Fic Challenge.Lil' Vin is tempted...





	No Excuse

There was absolutely no excuse for what he'd done.

None.

Yes, he was hungry. Yes, those candy bars were on the top shelf. Yes, there was a step stool in the corner of the kitchen. 

And yes, someone had placed that stack of plastic bowls right in front of his target.

Hmmm…

Maybe there was a good excuse in there somewhere. If JD hadn’t grabbed that last cookie at dinner, he wouldn’t have been hungry. If Buck had put those candy bars completely out of his sight, he wouldn’t have seen them. If Chris didn’t store that step stool tucked in next to the fridge, he wouldn’t have been able to use it.

And, if Mrs. Potter had left the dirty dishes in the sink instead of washing them, those bowls would have been out of the way.

But no, none of those things had happened. 

And now the floor was littered with plastic bowls and butterfinger bars.

But it wasn’t his fault. It really wasn’t.

He was sure of it.

Vin examined the mess, thought about it, bit his lip, narrowed his eyes, thought about it some more, and then…

The seven-year-old pushed the bowls aside and reached for the closest candy bar, intending to remove the wrapper and eat it.

“Vin.”

Oh, yeah, he’d forgotten about the other thing. The rule. The admonition to leave the candy bars in the cabinet for Halloween.

Guess he didn’t really have a good excuse after all.

~the end!~


End file.
